Control
by LadyxMadonna
Summary: "Don't you find it exhausting Jane?" I purr, my lips mere inches from Jane's ear. Before she can ask for clarification, I elaborate, "Your need for absolute control of everything, all the time?" Femmeslash and mild BDSM. Our favourite ME helps a certain detective learn to let go of her need to control everything. With a special guest appearance by Bass the tortise.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: **Not mine, I just like to let them out to misbehave. I promise to put everyone back neatly and (more or less unharmed) when I'm finished.

**A/N:** I am entirely new to _Rizzoli & Isles_, I am only six episodes deep into the very first season, so my apologies if my characterization leaves something to be desired. This was just something I had to write! Femmeslash and mild BDSM follow...consider yourself warned!

* * *

It has been a long week for all of us, each murder following quick on the heels of the last and pushing everyone to their limits. I can feel the tension radiating from my shoulders and I want nothing more than a hot bath, a relaxing Vinyasa and my soft, comfy bed.

I jump when the door to the morgue swings open; I'd thought everyone else had gone home. I smile despite my exhaustion when I see a bleary-eyed Jane Rizzoli in the doorway. Jane pushes a hand through her now-wild curls and gives me a half smirk.

"Hey Maura," she intones, I can hear the weariness in her voice, "I was wondering-"

"Jane! You scared me half to death! I thought you'd gone home ages ago," I lightly scold her, cutting her off, "I can hardly wait to sink into a bath with a glass of noir," I tell her, relishing the thought.

"Oh..." She says, her face falling slightly, "Well…have a good night Maura."

And with that she is gone, not leaving me a moment to process her reaction. I know that the weight of the world has been resting on my detective for the past week (when did I start thinking of Jane as _my_ detective?) and it dawns on me as she departs that she was probably looking for a friend to unwind with. Kicking myself for once again being so obtuse, I pack up my last few things and hit the lights on my way out, plunging the morgue into darkness.

As I drive home to feed Bass, I think more about Jane. I wonder how it must feel to always need to be in control like she does. I assume it must be exceptionally tiring and I think about what might happen if I were to force Jane to give up control, even just for a little while. Slowly, a plan starts to form in the back of my mind and I fairly dash into my house when I finally get there, still only half-believing I'll go through with it.

I stop to give Bass a perfunctory pat on the shell as I pass, pulling a handful of kale and some strawberries from the fridge for him and setting them on the floor. If I didn't know better, I'd swear the old thing is looking at me like I am out of my mind.

"Sorry Bass, I can't stop to chat; I have big plans for our favourite detective tonight!" I shake my head because I'm almost certain the tortoise nods sagely at my words, giving me his best, _'Finally,'_ look. Perhaps the stress of the week has affected me more than I thought.

Not stopping to contemplate my sanity, I rush off to the shower as smelling like the morgue is most definitely _not_ part of the plan. Once I deem myself clean, I streak from the bathroom and into my closet digging out a black lace bra and panty set and the fishnet stockings leftover from my first foray into undercover work before sliding into jeans, a blouse and red fuck-me heels. I pluck a black silk scarf from my collection and head back downstairs.

"Wish me luck Bass!" I call to him and shake my head as he bows his head low as if in response, shutting and locking the door behind me.

The drive to Jane's is interminably long, but I am grateful to find her light still burning when I arrive. I take a second to check my makeup in the rear view mirror, applying a quick coat to red lipstick to finish my look. Satisfied, I wind the scarf around my neck and make my way up to Jane's apartment.

Jane opens the door mere seconds after I knock and I wonder if she was waiting for me, hoping I would come to her. Pushing every-day-Maura to the back of my head, I greet Jane and prepare myself.

"Hello Jane," I husk, my voice deeper than usual.

"Hi Maura," I can see in her eyes she's slightly perplexed by my greeting but she presses on, "I'm just having a beer and watching the highlights, want to come in?" I incline my head and step through the door, far closer to Jane than necessary. I can feel the aura of stress surrounding Jane and I look forward to helping her relax, but first I ask permission.

"Do you trust me?" I ask Jane as she closes and locks the door, and I can see that she is taken aback by my question. I like having her off balance; it's a good start to the night, while her back is turned, I palm her handcuffs and key from the table.

"Why would you even ask that, Maura? Of course I trust you," Jane tells me, sounding a little hurt, taking another long pull from the beer bottle in her hand.

"Good," I all but hiss, "I want you go promise me you're going to be a good girl tonight and do exactly as I say. Can you do that Jane?" I am moving almost imperceptibly closer to her, invading her personal space. Jane opens her mouth to respond but then seems to think better of it, closing her mouth and nodding, the furrow of confusion between her brows deepening. I smile wickedly and close the distance between us, pressing my body into Jane's. Jane inhales sharply but doesn't move away,

"Maura?" she questions, "What are you doing?"

"Don't you find it exhausting Jane?" I purr, my lips mere inches from Jane's ear. Before she can ask for clarification, I elaborate, "Your need for absolute control of everything, all the time?" Jane opens her mouth to respond but I press a finger to her lips. "Mmm mm Jane, no more talking. It's time you learn to let go of some of that control." Jane licks her lips and swallows hard but doesn't say anything, "Good girl Jane."

I pull the beer bottle from Jane's hand and place it on the table in her entryway as I slowly start to nudge her down the hall to her bedroom. I feel feral, like an animal stalking prey it's wanted for years and the thought makes me smirk. I've been denying the lustful feelings I have for my friend for far too long out of fear of her reaction, but based on how everything is going so far, my fears were unfounded.

"Maura..." She asks.

"Uh uh Jane. Did I say you could speak?" I smile as Jane's mouth snaps shut and she shakes her head. "No, I didn't think so. You'll have to be punished for that," I tell her. Jane shivers in what I hope is anticipation and continues moving towards her bedroom. I stop her in the doorway, eyeing the newly installed chin-up bar that spans the doorframe. Not giving myself a chance to think about what I'm doing, I fasten a handcuff around Jane's left wrist and growl, "Hands up."

Jane's eyes widen and she looks down at the handcuffs nervously but obediently raises her hands above her head. I loop the handcuffs over the bar and fasten them to Jane's other wrist, smiling a little as she looks up and tugs at the cuffs, gulping audibly.

"If you want to stop," I tell her, "Just say 'Bass', okay?" Jane nods her understanding as I wrap my black silk scarf around her eyes. Jane whimpers softly as I begin to undo the buttons on the cozy flannel shirt she's wearing, taking care that my fingers never touch her flesh. I want to hear her beg. I'm elated to see that Jane has forgone a bra this evening and her nipples, now exposed to cold air, harden into tight peaks before my eyes. Next I move to her sweat pants, tugging them and her underwear down to the floor,

"Lift," I demand, lightly slapping the back of her calf. Jane obediently lifts one leg and then the other and I pull her clothes free. I still have yet to touch her skin and I'm not sure which one of us that is driving madder. Circling behind her, I whisper, "I'm afraid you've been a bad girl Jane. You spoke out of turn. And bad girls need to be punished, don't they Jane?"

Jane nods, her body trembling and I hesitate just a few extra moments, drawing out her anticipation before bringing my hand down in a resounding slap on Jane's athletic ass.

"Oh!" She cries out involuntarily and I raise my hand for another strike. I relish in the sound of flesh meeting flesh and Jane's body jerks, rattling the cuffs. A few more strikes and her ass is pink under my hand,

"Have you learned your lesson Jane?" I ask her. Jane just nods and I am grinning ear to ear, I couldn't be more pleased with how this is going. Stepping away from Jane, I pick my way down her hallway towards the kitchen. When I look back over my shoulder I can see her straining against the handcuffs, twisting her head to try and determine where I've gone.

In the kitchen, I make a cup of tea and fill a second mug with ice before making my way back to my captive friend. Jane is still on high alert and turns her head towards me as I come back down the hall. I can see just how badly she wants to speak, to ask what the hell I'm doing, but I know if I let that happen, I'll lose my nerve.

I take a mouthful of tea and let it swirl it around, warming up my lips and tongue. The moment I swallow, my lips are on Jane's neck, kissing and sucking, Jane's moans reverberating against my lips. Without warning, and much to Jane's disappointment based on her groan of displeasure, I pull away. I carefully pluck up and ice cube from the other mug and repeat my earlier actions, earning a yelp from a surprised Jane.

"Maura," she moans my name and without hesitating I pull away from her clavicle and place a resonant slap on her ass causing Jane to cry out yet again.

"No talking Jane," I admonish. I work my way slowly down Jane's body, alternating hot and cold, trying to keep Jane on her toes. As I bite softly into her left hipbone, Jane lets out a groan that is all but dripping with need. I work my way across her abdomen and down her right leg, giving special attention to the spot behind her knee that causes her body to buck towards me.

I can tell from the flush of her skin and her shallow, panting breaths that Jane is aroused but I am quite enjoying teasing her, and after all, my goal is to make her beg. Standing, I strip off my blouse and jeans but put the Louboutins back on because they really complete my outfit (if you can call lingerie an outfit that is). I sink back to my knees and puff hot air at the apex of Jane's legs, grinning as her legs tremble harder and she moans.

"Tell me what you want baby," I purr up at her.

"God Maura, please!"

"More specific," I tell her, my lips dancing along her abs.

"Touch me, fuck me, just stop teasing!" Jane begs, her back arching as she tries to push into my touch. I stand up and take a step back.

"Language, Jane," I reprove, moving behind her once again. I strike her ass and immediately follow through, sliding two fingers into her. She is wetter than I imagined and I'm proud of how well my plan has gone thus far. I slip my fingers out and Jane whimpers at the loss.

"Please Maura," she sounds almost like she's in pain now, "I need you to touch me."

I untie the scarf, done with teasing. I drop to my knees before Jane and lean forward, sliding my tongue into Jane's wetness, savouring the salty tang of the completely undone woman before me. Jane cries out and I have to hold her hips in place as I continue to ravish her.

"I'm so close," Jane whispers through clenched teeth and I can tell she's resisting her climax.

"Don't fight it Jane," I murmur, "Come for me. I promise I'll catch you."

Pulling one of Jane's legs over my shoulder to support her, I plunge two fingers back inside of her. Jane climaxes with a primal scream, her body sagging against the cuffs, my hands on her hips and her leg on my shoulder the only thing keeping her upright. I continue to lick, suck and stroke as Jane comes down from her euphoric high.

"Can you stand?" I ask her, finally pulling away. Jane nods and I smile, "You can talk now, you know." I pluck the handcuff key from my jeans pocket and set Jane back on both feet. As I rise, she quips,

"Not entirely sure that I can."

I unlock the cuffs and drop them to the floor as Jane droops against me. I lead her the short way to her bed and lower her gently down. Jane's body appears boneless and fluid, she's so well relaxed. I give her a half smile and take her wrists in my hands, massaging them to return the blood flow. Once Jane regains her wits, she grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss.

"You. Are. Amazing." She tells me, punctuating each word with a kiss. Jane pushes me back on the bed and makes short work of my remaining clothes, "Love the outfit, by the way," she laughs as she tosses it to the floor. Jane enters me without warning and I cry out, arching into her touch. It doesn't take long before I reach my own orgasm and I'm impressed by the magnitude of it.

"So how did it feel to lose control?" I ask innocently in the afterglow.

"Best idea you've ever had Maura."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I felt like I needed to write Jane's POV...

* * *

It's been a rough week. Three murders and two unattended deaths have left us all on edge, wound so tight the tension in the squad room is palpable. At seven o'clock, when it's just me left, I manage to peel myself away from my desk and mountain of paperwork in search of Maura.

It still kind of freaks me out how much I need her. How, whenever I'm having the day from hell, she somehow seems to know and gives me that encouraging little smile of hers from across the room and everything seems to brighten just a little bit. I'm not entirely sure when I started to have feelings for Maura that went beyond our platonic friendship, but I do know that the daydreams and musings are getting all too frequent (and scarily realistic). I feel a surge of happiness that starts in my stomach and spreads to my fingertips when I see Maura through the glass of the autopsy bay, carefully packing up her last case of the day.

"Hey Maura, I was wondering if..."

She cuts me off before I can extend an invitation to my place to unwind after this hellish stretch, talking about her plans for wine and a bubble bath. I feel my cheeks grow hot at the mental image of Maura in a bathtub and I mumble my excuses as I flee the morgue.

I can hear her heels clicking down the hall behind me and I wonder how the woman can move so quickly and gracefully in those stilts she calls shoes. I duck into the bathroom to avoid a confrontation, not ready to face her as I try to erase the bubble bath image from my brain.

When I hear the front doors click shut behind her, I steal guiltily from my hiding place and slink out to my unmarked, still parked faithfully at the front door.

On the drive home I have to swerve to miss a fat racoon that trundles onto the road ahead of me because I am so wrapped up in fantasy. Shaking my head, I try to get a grip and focus on driving, somehow making it home in one piece.

* * *

I strip the moment I walk into my bedroom, losing my trademark work attire in favour of a well-worn plaid shirt and a pair of sweats before grabbing a beer from the fridge. I'm on my third when I see Maura's car pull up in front of my house. I rise to meet her at the door, beer bottle in hand and beyond curious as to what sparked her change of heart.

When she greets me Maura's voice is simultaneously sandpaper and silk; it sends chills up my spine that I have to work hard to suppress. On autopilot, I invite her inside, inhaling sharply when she brushes past me closer than is strictly necessary. I snap to attention when I realize she's asked me a question and I take a moment as my brain catches up. I'm hurt when she asks if I trust her but I try to hide it by turning to lock the door as I answer her.

I'm shocked when I turn around to find Maura so deeply in my personal space that it's hard to tell where she ends and I begin. Her next question catches me really off guard and, not trusting myself to vocalize an answer; I just nod and promise to be good. My brain is moving at the speed of light, trying to figure out just exactly how far Maura is willing to push tonight. My question is all but answered when she presses her body flush to mine and I inhale sharply at the unexpected contact. I can focus on nothing but how good she feels.

"Don't you find it exhausting Jane? Your need for absolute control of everything, all the time?"

My heart nearly stops when she asks me this and against my will I'm rocketed back to that day Patrick Doyle took her from me. I open my mouth to tell her that losing control terrifies me, that feeling helpless is my definition of hell. When I'd answered that blocked number I wasn't lying, I'd have given anything to get Maura back to me unharmed. She presses a finger to my lips; a rhetorical question I guess.

Her name slips unbidden between my lips and I can't suppress the shiver that rolls down my spine this time, anticipating whatever punishment Maura has in mind for me.

It's a brief flicker of fear I feel at first, when Maura clicks my own handcuff around my wrist, but it segues quickly to anticipation and desire as she nudges me down the hall, lust clearly painted in her eyes. I am obedient when she asks me to raise my hands, lifting them above my head and letting Maura snap the second cuff into place. Nervously I glance up, tugging on the cuffs to see if she's really secured me; I'm not surprised to find that she has.

Maura tells me a safe word and I almost giggle that she uses her tortoises' name but I refrain as she covers my eyes with black silk. I'm pretty sure I whimper as she begins to unbutton my top, it seems like Maura is planning on breaking all the rules tonight. I want so badly for her to touch me but Maura seems intent on making me beg, her fingers never even ghosting across my flesh as she makes short work of my outfit. I'm embarrassed at how much I want her, how close I already am to begging her to take me but I bite my lip, snapped back to reality by her sharp slap on my calf.

"I'm afraid you've been a bad girl Jane. You spoke out of turn. And bad girls need to be punished, don't they Jane?" I nod because there's nothing else I can do.

I can tell Maura is behind me now and the anticipation is starting to drive me mad. I want her to touch me so badly. I cry out in surprise at her first strike, feeling myself grow wetter with need. She continues for five or six slaps, I am lost in her touch and lose count, my body jerking with each contact, the cuffs rattling above my head. I know I'm going to have marks from them in the morning. The air cools significantly around my body when Maura steps away and I bite back a whimper. I hear her click down the hall in her red heels and I wonder where she is going. I strain against the cuffs, tilting my head to try and get a sense of where she's disappeared off to.

It feels like forever when I hear her come back down the hallway, the sex in her walk evident even without the use of my eyes. I want to ask her what the hell she thinks she's doing, what made her decide that this would be okay but I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I'll break whatever spell is holding us here and she'll flee, so I bite my tongue.

The extreme warmth of her lips is a pleasant shock on my neck and I can't suppress the groan that escapes, nor can I stop the sound of disappointment when she pulls away yet again. When her lips return they are icy cold and my body bucks into Maura's at the surprise and I moan her name, earning myself another slap on my already tender ass. She continues down my body, paying special attention anywhere I give even the slightest indication of liking. I never know if her lips and tongue will be hot or cold when the hit my skin and the sensation is making me feel pleasantly off balance and a little bit dizzy.

Maura sinks her teeth hard into my hip, and the sound that escapes me this time is all but animal. I have to smirk as I hear her blouse and jeans hit the floor, I am consumed with thoughts of her lithe body, nearly naked before me. I think she's asking me a question and I have to pull myself out of my lust induced haze to think of an answer. What I come up with is less than articulate and contains Maura's least favourite word,

"Touch me, fuck me, just stop teasing," I can hear the desperation in my voice. I'm not surprised by the slap this time but I am shocked by Maura's follow through and I push shamelessly into her hand. A strangled sob escapes me when Maura pulls out to untie my blindfold. I beg. I don't think I've ever needed release this badly. Maura obliges, dropping to her knees before me. It doesn't take me long to get to the brink of orgasm, Maura has worked me up more thoroughly than anyone else ever has but I fight the climax, hating to be so vulnerable in front of another person.

Sensing my reluctance, Maura pulls away and soothes me before pushing me completely over the edge. I think I scream as I orgasm, the cuffs biting into my wrists as they and Maura take my full weight. When Maura sets me upright my legs are unstable and I slump bonelessly into her arms, allowing her to lead me to the bed. I don't think I've ever been more relaxed.

It takes me a few minutes to regain my faculties, and while I come around, I lay in Maura's embrace, enjoying the trail of her fingers ghosting over my hyper-sensitive flesh. When I can focus again, I take her face in my hands and kiss her deeply, something I've been dying to do all night. I take a moment to enjoy the view before me of the honey blonde hair splayed haphazardly across my pillow, the contrast of black lace and pale Irish skin and the fishnets disappearing into what I can only describe as "fuck-me-pumps." I comment on her outfit as I strip it away, smirking as Maura winces when one of the heels hits the floor less than gracefully. I enter her quickly and it doesn't take long before she's screaming my name, begging for release. I don't think she's even aware she's speaking, she's so lost in my touch and with a few more thrusts and a well-timed curl o my fingers, I feel Maura splinter around me.


End file.
